


I believe that we're meant to be

by ikigaitaylor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Demisexual!Raphael, Don't Judge Me, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pansexual!Simon, Raphael is a cutie, Saphael, Simon is scared of relationships, Smut, kiss, my spanish is italian with a final s, not really just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikigaitaylor/pseuds/ikigaitaylor
Summary: Simon and Raphael had a thing and Simon immediately escaped, Raphael goes to get him back.





	I believe that we're meant to be

Simon lifts up his eyes, Raphael is standing right in front of him and the younger vampire doesn't exactly know how to react.  
–Hey, Rapha!– he decides to say, with the most horrible and drawn smile he and Raphael will ever see.  
What the fuck, Simon. You can't just tell the person you left "Hey, Rapha!", what the hell do your have in your brain?  
–Simon,– Raphael stops and sighs. –Are you okay?–  
The sentence just leaves Simon surprised. Who would think of that? Not him, certainly.  
–Oh... yes, i'm fine. Everything's all right. And you? What's up?–   
Simon has never been this anxious, Raphael does this effect on him.  
After the thing the younger just escaped from the Du Mort and, for now, never turned back.   
The older vampire scoffs, Simon was just expecting that, he knows Raphael too well, he can nearly predict everything he's going to do.  
–What do you think, Simon?–   
–I-I don't really know...?–  
–You played with my feelings, and I don't really know why i'm here, but this months and a half happened to be the worst period of time in my vampire life,– answers Raphael, leaving Simon open-mouthed.  
–I didn't know... I thought it was just... just sex, without you having any feelings for me,– Simon blushes (with the few blood he has in his veins) and tries to continue.  
–The fact is that I hoped and I hoped for like five months and you didn't give me any sign, so I tried to move on but them we kissed and we had sex, and my mind was a mess all over again, and i thought i would get hurt because "Raphael Santiago doesn't fall in love", so I had the brilliant idea to escape because I'd rather live my life with the regret of leaving you than living after having argued with you.–  
Simon takes an useless deep breath and looks at Raphael, who's not used to the fledgling being that direct, he's used to the babbling fledgling, the one who often doesn't know how to properly form a sentence.   
–Well, I'm sorry to ruin your expectations but that night I practically took my heart and gave it to you, and this is the sappiest thing I've ever said, but it's true. Why did you have to make up all this shit? We could have just talked and everything would be fine right now.–  
Simon looks at the other vampire with eyes wide open, he doesn't know what to say, this sort of declaration left him shocked.  
–Mh? Do you have something to say or are you going to stare at me for the rest of the night?–  
–It wouldn't be an ugly show,– replies Simon with a smirk.  
–Are you coming back to the hotel?– asks Raphael with an hopeful look.  
–If you can take me back.–  
–Always.–  
*  
The kiss is at first soft and slow, but it quickly becomes heated.  
–Do you promise me you're not going to run away again?–  
–Yes, of course.–  
Raphael smiles at him with his fangs out and starts to kiss Simon's chest.  
–Eres hermoso,– whispers Raphael while reaching the other's boner.  
–Uhm, gracias, I guess?– replies Simon just before moaning.  
*  
Simon can't sleep that day, too many things happened in like five hours, he's too fizzy to sleep.  
–Sleep, estúpido,– says Raphael with a raspy voice.  
–Raphael do I have to remember you that I took spanish for like five month?–  
–Pratically a mother tongue,– replies the older vampire while turning around and facing the other.  
–Are you ever going to leave that sarcastic tone?–  
–Don't think so,– says Raphael before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
*  
–And practically he says me that he likes me and then I go back to the Du Mort and we...–  
–You two fuck,– replies Jace with a smirk, Simon doesn't know why he's talking to the blonde, it just happened.  
–And the two of us fuck, yes.–  
–So what are you know?–  
–Vampire boyfriends? Vampfriends? Boypire?–  
–What the fuck, shut up Simon.–  
*  
–Take it,– says Raphael offering Simon a glass of blood.  
Simon puts down the controller and looks up to the other-  
He feels his breath stop, Raphael has probably just woken up and he has fluffy hair and puffy eyes.  
This is actually the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his whole life.  
–What? Do I have something on my face?– says Raphael with a confused look on his face.  
–You're stunning,– says Simon before covering his mouth with his left hand.  
Raphael laughs and then looks at Simon in the eyes.  
–You're stunning too.–  
Simon smiles at him, they're going to last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for having read until the very end, english isn't my first language so if there's and mistake please tell me!  
> I also apologize to spanish people because I'm practically using spanish like it's italian with a final "s", sorry.  
> Hope you liked this and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
